PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); To ensure the success of the Uterine SPORE program at M. D. Anderson, the overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide effective management and administration of all activities relating to each project, core, and developmental program in the SPORE. The Administrative Core will actively work to communicate and disseminate information within our internal SPORE investigators as well as facilitate information sharing and collaborations with other SPOREs and external constituencies. The Core will provide a structure to assure integration of diverse scientific disciplines into a unified multidisciplinary approach for achieving excellence in translational endometrial cancer research. Importantly, the Administrative Core will monitor timelines and ensure both basic science and clinical trial aims are met for all SPORE projects. The Core will provide administrative support to the individual SPORE projects, cores, and developmental programs, as well as to the Internal and External Advisory Committees and the Patient Advocates. The Core will assist in preparation of all reports, abstracts, and manuscripts resulting from SPORE activities. The Administrative Core will assure compliance with regulations at all levels and maintain communication among investigators, as well as with other translational researchers, gynecologic cancer SPOREs, the Gynecologic Oncology Group and SPOREs from other disease sites. The Core will convene all meetings, including the Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Committee, External Advisory Committee, and other educational and regulatory activities. The Administrative Core will provide support for data management and for the integration of a centralized data repository accessible by all SPORE investigators. Dr. Karen Lu, Director ofthe Administrative Core and Principal Investigator for the overall SPORE, will direct these activities with the assistance of the Co-Directors of the Administrative Core and Co-Principal Investigators forthe overall SPORE, Drs. Russell Broaddus, Thomas Burke, and George Stancel, as well as the SPORE Program Manager, Jennifer Stanley.